girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-05-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- I don't see Vapnoople... I don't think there are red or pink bears in real life, although the Himalayan brown bear is sometimes called the "Himalayan red bear'" '''but the pictures in the Wikipedia article don't look the least bit red to me. Certainly not a vivid red as in today's GG. Not sure what to make of Krosp's expression. His mouth looks pleased with himself, but his eyes don't look pleased in general. Bkharvey (talk) 04:15, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :His eyes rarely look anything but mildly peeved. Don't think too much about that. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:28, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :: It would be an interesting and somewhat unexpected twist if they actually failed'' to get Dr. Dim off the Castle.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:34, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: ... which makes Krosp himself the one seeking asylum. Bad news for Agatha if Krosp is unable to return to the Empire. Although I suppose they could go directly to Africa; wasn't that next on the itinerary? But still, sooner or later Agatha needs to get back to Mechanicsburg. On the third hand, if Tarvek gets Klaus out of Gil, the latter could officially forgive Krosp for whatever he's in trouble about. Bkharvey (talk) 04:39, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, but I have to ask. How long have you been reading Girl Genius? This is a fantasy, you know, fiction. You accept galvanic essence (ask your doctor what your level is) as a life force, power sources (batteries) that fit in walking sticks and can deliver megawatts, if not gigawatts of power for days, windup AI pocket watches that think on their own, non-ferrous magnetism BUT you're concerned about the color of a couple of bipedal, intelligent warrior bears? Just enjoy Phil's art work and pay attention to the story. Oh, and wait for Dr. Vapnoople as we will find out his whereabouts shortly. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:02, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :: All true enough, but it is still interesting that, apart from the medical polar bear who treated Dimo aboard the super-train, we're suddenly seeing a whole lot more variation in bear-coloring than at any point previously. Probably just an artistic choice on Phil/Cheyenne's part. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:21, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: I enjoy Phil's art and Cheyenne's coloring. It's a big part of Girl Genius' appeal. But being concerned about the color of talking, bipedal bears because those colors don't exist in our reality? Those bears don't either. Developing variety within a character type is not new for this comic. Go back and watch the Jägermonsters quickly change from fairly uniform to individual, in both shape and color. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:21, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :::: I can't speak for Bkharvey, but I'm not particularly complaining about anything, and certainly not about "unrealistic" colors. Just noting that before we saw whole swarms of the bears, and again except for Doc Bear, they were all the same color. And again, yes, it's probably just artistic evolution. But it would be amusing if it turned out Krosp was actually having them dye their fur or something. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:42, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Next month will be my one-year anniversary reading GG. I didn't mean the thing about the bears as a complaint; but every once in a while I learn about some obscure real thing here, and I was just saying that this isn't one of those times. I only complain if something happens that I can't make sense of within the world of the story itself. (For instance it really bugs me that sometimes this world has telephony of some sort and other times it doesn't. I know, it's just a story, I shouldn't let anything really bug me. What can I say, I'm a nerd.) Oh, and like most of us, I complain when we go over a week with no story! Bkharvey (talk) 17:13, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :::: Fred1740, you make a good point about the evolution of the Jägermonsters. I would say it is probably linked to the fact that when the Jägers were introduced, they were all basically interchangeable, but as the Foglios started developing individual Jägers with individual, and easily distinguishable, roles and personalities, they started to distinguish the Jägers by appearance as well. The same thing may be about to happen with the bears now. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:37, May 7, 2018 (UTC) : For what it's work: "Despite their name, black bears show a great deal of color variation. Individual coat colors can range from white, blond, cinnamon, or light brown to dark chocolate brown or to jet black, with many intermediate variations existing." - . -- William Ansley (talk) 20:58, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :: I tried resisting but I just felt I had to add this. Frontier advice: How do you tell a black bear from a brown bear? Irritate it and climb a tree. If it climbs up after you, it's a black bear. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:10, May 9, 2018 (UTC) No one has commented on Kaja's comment at the bottom of the page: "It's the Emperor! --Kaja". Is it just a joke or will it turn out to be significant, I wonder? -- William Ansley (talk) 17:40, May 7, 2018 (UTC) : No joke. Krosp is . Argadi (talk) 18:56, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :: Dear me. I remembered that page, of course, but mis-remembered the title Krosp gave himself as "King". I guess I was thinking of the page where he is Because of this, I mistakenly thought Krosp had gotten an upgrade. I should have checked Krosp's wiki page first. Shame on me!-- William Ansley (talk) 20:45, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Wiki News: New Section Titles Kaja added some new section titles at some point recently. I have updated this Chronology with them. I need to get the blank page entries for the art interruption updated with something soon. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:48, May 7, 2018 (UTC) : Just leave 'em blank. That's all those pages deserve. :-( Bkharvey (talk) 20:59, May 7, 2018 (UTC)